Emergency Room
by One-Of-a-Kind-99
Summary: Naruto ends up at the hospital when a night of pleasure takes the wrong turn. His partner a smug asshole. His doctor? Don't get him started on his doctor. "Are you in pain?" The man standing beside the blonde chuckled darkly "Oh, he's in pain" he let out, his voice full of hilarity.


So while I was trying to finish up CKH very hard but having no luck, my sister was watching Discovery Channel, it's funny because she's like 11, but was very entertained by this showed called 'Sexual Emergencies' and I was like 'emmm not sure you should be watching that' but she was having the time of her life. So since I'm a terrible sister instead of changing the channel I started watching it with her lol. Anyhow, this particular emergency came up and of course my dirty Sasunaru mind kicked in and I could not work on anything else until I put this down on paper. Hopefully you'll have as much fun reading this as I had writing it (Let me warn you, it's long...) It has some KakaNaru in it just wanted to give you all a heads up... but of course ultimately I can never really pair Naruto with anyone other than Sasuke ;)

Unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine :( Sorry if I let too many slip through.

 **Disclaimer:** I know nothing of how hospitals work so excuse any mistakes on my portrayal and ignore Sasukes lack of ethics and professionalism (I disposed of them for the sake of smut, lol) also, I do not own any of the characters Masashi Kishimoto does.

 **Rating: M** , and I mean it, the rating is no joke in this one. Also this is Yaoi, malexmale I highly discourage you from reading this if it's not your cup of tea!

* * *

 **Emergency Room**

The emergency room was lively with people moving on and about, all sort of craziness ensuing at the hospital as usual. Today however, their incoming patient would surprise them with one hilarious, painful, and embarrassing emergency. Naruto Uzumaki walked into the Hospital, embarrassed and flustered letting out soft grunts of pain. The silver haired, handsome man that was aiding him on the difficult task of walking was trying not to laugh at the mortified blonde, as he stopped for a moment and ground his tights together "Ah, shit" He half ground out quietly.

Seeing the couple stumble into the emergency room the pink haired nurse took notice of the blondes pained expression and she hurriedly walked up to the couple. She herself got a bit flustered as she set eyes on the blondes heated face, and she had to suppress the flush that rose to her cheeks as the blonde looked up with needy eyes, while biting his lower lip.

"Hey" he let out hoarsely, "Please tell me ah-you're here to help" It took the pinkette a couple of seconds to stop thinking about the sensual blonde as she brought her clip board back up to her face to hide her flush as she started nodding "Of course! What's the problem? Are you in pain?"

The man standing beside the blonde chuckled darkly "Oh, he's in pain" he let out, his voice full of hilarity.

"Kakashi" The blonde let out the others name in a low warning tone.

"What? I'm telling the truth" He laughed, "And whose fault _is it_ that I'm in pain" Naruto said as he ground his tights ever harder.

The nurse led them both to a bed and asked Naruto to please sit down, but he seemed reluctant to do so. "It hurts" The blonde said as he clasped his mouth shut.

The man beside Naruto leaned in with ease and whispered something in Sakura's ear that left her flushed and biting her lower lip, so she could try to not laugh at the patient in front of her. _Unfucking believable_ she thought as she calmed down once more "I see" She coughed, she reached beside the bed and took out a disposable hospital gown.

"How about you put this on while I go get the doctor" she let out before looking at the suffering blonde.

"Unless you need me to help you before you-" She began but stopped dead on her tracks as she saw Kakashi's hands slide sinfully around Naruto's waist then down to Naruto's pants playing with the elastic, as he winked at Sakura unashamed by his overdone display of affection "I can help him with that" he said at the pinkette who by now thought she would faint from the obscene thoughts invading her head.

She saw the blonde frown, as he slapped the other mans hands away "You're not allowed to touch me for the next fucking two weeks if not eternity" he ground out, and as Sakura walked away from the bed while resisting the urge to laugh as the blonde shoved the silver haired man away and closed the curtains on his face so he could change into the hospital gown.

Soon enough Sakura found doctor Uchiha and told him about the blonde's predicament, the usually stoic man could feel a smirk tugging at his lips "What do you say happened to him?" He asked again amusement in his voice.

How dumb could this patient be? He almost shook his head at the many couples that had been showing up recently at the hospital with these sort of sexual emergencies. What sort of moron tried to 'spice up' their sex life then ended up in the hospital? The purpose was to enjoy oneself, not to end up in the emergency room. Or were they just trying to gain new experiences to share with their friends over drinks, because stories such as this one would only succeed in making the couple look like idiots.

When faced with situations like this it would leave Sasuke with an almost irresistible urge to roll his eyes and a sadistic need to let the couple suffer through the pain their stupidity brought upon them.

He followed Sakura, who'd come by looking for him red as a tomato and attempting to stop her laugher so she could inform him of their new patient. They finally reached the patients bed and he saw her pull the curtain aside and stared in awe. The blonde sitting on the bed had beautiful features and sasuke felt like he could drown in the blue orbs he had for eyes. His body seemed well build, muscle where muscle was needed and slim and delicate in all the right places. His knees were up to his chest as he looked with hatred at the man that was whispering something in his ear. Sasuke could not miss the two love bites evenly placed on the tan neck, or the bright blue conflicted eyes that turned towards him as Sakura made their presence known by coughing awkwardly.

Sasuke had to admit, he might enjoy this one sexual emergency. The blonde turned fully towards him and bright blue connected with obsidian. Sasuke felt a tug at the bottom of his stomach as he saw the disheveled good looking blonde. The taller man, who was seemingly content with himself despite the blonde's hateful stares, stared from the blonde to Sasuke, instantly picking up on the sexual attraction. Naruto in exchange forgot his fight with Kakashi as he laid eyes on his assigned doctor and felt like the earth could open up and swallow him whole. He was a fucking God. Pale ivory skin, and carefully styled dark hair, chiseled face. And despite the doctors robe what little Naruto could see of his clothing stuck nicely to the man's well muscled body. His lashes where so big and curled you'd think the man was wearing mascara. Naruto felt his arousal stiffen even more, if that was even possible and he bit his lip to stop a soft moan from leaving his mouth. As he stared intensely at the man that emanated sex on legs, Naruto could already tell by the disdain and look of superiority in the man's eyes, that he was going to be a complete asshole.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will be your doctor for today. Care to tell me what happened?" He asked feigning boredom.

"I'm sure _she_ already told you" The blonde answered as he looked at Sakura.

"Well I need to hear it from you" Tell me about how you got yourself in this embarrassing situation you blockhead, Sasuke thought inwardly with a smirk.

Naruto shot a look at his partner and then felt furious as the man shrugged and smirked at him "The Doc, wants to know, go ahead and tell him"

"I will murderer you" The blonde muttered under his breath before looking straight into Sasuke's eyes, eliciting yet another uncalled for lusty reaction from the usually stoic man. Keep it together Sasuke, he thought to himself.

"My soon to be ex-partner and I were in the middle of having sex" Naruto stated as if it was the most normal thing ever.

Said man interrupted him, "Hey isn't that a little harsh Naruto, what do you mean soon to be ex-"

"Shush!" Naruto quieted the man without taking his eyes off Sasuke "I was being pleased thoroughly by him, until he decided he wanted to make me _beg for it_ in a more wanton way" Sakura started fanning herself with her clipboard as she could no longer look directly at the blonde. Sasuke's glance didn't waver from the blue eyes.

"He slipped in a cock-ring, which he probably got from an un-reputable source-which I will most likely file a lawsuit against if I lose my dick." Naruto threw a pointed stare at Kakashi when he mentioned the lawsuit.

"Anyhow, when it came time for me to finally get my release" he gritted his teeth and Sasuke smirked at him knowing what was coming next, and Naruto felt like throwing his pillow at the smug doctor "The idiot could not take the ring out, neither of us could, and now I've been painfully erect for an uncalled amount of time and I find myself in this sort of state"

Sakura gasped "Oh dear"

She manage to sputter as Naruto shamelessly moved his gown aside and showed the three people near him his erection, proudly standing up, red and angry and about to burst. The cock-ring looking like it was cutting off the poor blondes circulation.

" _Don't just stare_ " Naruto drawled as he smirked at having won the upper hand in this battle as he saw the stoic doctor stare at his need " _Do something_ "

Sasuke's eyes instantly snapped up to Naruto's knowing very well the underlying offer the blonde was making even though his partner was right there. He didn't seem to mind however as he leaned against the wall and chuckled darkly while his eyes scanned the blonde on the bed. Maybe they were in an open relationship...

"Very well" Sasuke drawled "Thanks for confirming what Sakura told me, I just wanted to make sure there really was a moron out there that could get into this situation" Naruto's hands crumpled the sheets under him as he threw the doctor a stare.

"Do you tend to call patients who show around here with an actual sex life morons out of frustration at the lack of your own?" The blonde winked at the raven "Sometimes you got to run the risk to get the pleasure" The blonde drawled as Sakura now stared speechless not believing Naruto had just talked like that to Sasuke.

Sasuke cast a look at the blondes painful erection and smirked "In that case should I just let that be?" He asked as he pointed towards Naruto's problem. "See how much _pleasure_ you can get from it" Naruto scowled at the man.

"Do you job" He muttered.

"Let me see what I can do" Sasuke said, mirth in his voice at having won this round. The pink haired nurse walked after Sasuke trying not to gape at the man, was Sasuke Uchiha most eligible bachelor, usually quiet, stoic and uninterested, _flirting?_

"Such cold hearted partner I have, blatantly flirting in front of me"

"You deserve it you perverted idiot" The blonde drawled as Kakashi sat by his bed, placing one hand on Naruto's exposed tight "Uh-uh!" Naruto said as shoving the man's hands away, "C'mon Naru maybe we could try this again" He drawled sexily his hand riding up Naruto's tight "aren't you a little turned on by all the people that could be listening out there?" Naruto slapped the man's hand.

"If it _had_ worked _the many times we tried_ we wouldn't be in the emergency room stupid" he drawled as he then proceeded to push the man off the bed, said man was stumbling off the bed as the curtain opened back up to let Sasuke in, he carried a basin and placed it on the bed right next to Naruto. Naruto stared at the basin with the white granulated powder inside "What is that?" He asked looking suspiciously at it.

"It's sugar, and you are going to place your dick in it" The raven once again delighted in the blondes shocked expression.

"What Sasuke means to say is that we don't know why your erection won't subside, and we can't take off the ring, unless you want us to try and cut through it" Naruto visibly flinched at the idea "So instead, if you place your umm-anatomy inside the sugar it might suck the fluids that have accumulated out and allow your erection to diminish. If that doesn't work we might have to think of something else or maybe even recur to surgery" The nurse finished explaining leaving Naruto to pull the pillow that rested on his back and throwing it at Kakashi "Surgery, you fucking perv, if I end up getting surgery I'm going to cut your balls off!" He half screamed as the man still seemed amused with the whole situation "It's not going to come to that" He said.

"You have a very able doctor, doesn't he Doctor Uchiha?" He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke stared at the man, was he encouraging him to hit it off with Naruto? Unbelievable.

Naruto grabbed the container hesitantly before closing his eyes, flinching as he grabbed his erection and proceeded to bury it in the sugar. He'd be more willing to do it if Sasuke had given him a good incentive. At that Naruto imagined said man _licking_ the sugary powder off his dick and the action caused him to strengthen his hold on his erection more than necessary. "Hng" he let out a moan which could have been interpreted as a painful one, or at least he hoped the arrogant doctor would think so. Sasuke followed each and every movement suppressing the need to lick his lips at the sight. Naruto knew he was fooling no one as he looked at the man's eyes and recognized the lust in them. Sasuke could pretend all he wanted, Naruto knew the man wanted him.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you, try not to engage in any unnecessary sexual activities that might worsen your situation while I'm gone" Sasuke muttered as he looked at Kakashi eating up the sight of the blonde.

"You wouldn't want to become hard at the show right in front of your nurse right? That'd be an embarrassing thing" Naruto managed to draw out. Sasuke scoffed and walked away. He had to go into the restroom and take deep breaths to calm himself and to try and get the sight of the blonde and his dirty, foul, enticing mouth out of his head. Once he calmed down he was back to check on the blonde.

"Are you sure you're certified? This isn't helping shit"

"I wasn't aware you suffered from constipation as well" Sasuke drawled which elicited a growl from Naruto "That's not what I mean asshat" But the fact that the sugar hadn't worked was like music to Sasuke's ears.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to try to do this _manually"_ Naruto's mouth hung open at the Raven's words.

"The hell you are!" Naruto drawled after he was able to overcome the shock, "Fine then, I'll go prepare for surgery" Sasuke said while turning around.

Naurto groaned in frustration, he couldn't take the pain from his dick anymore, he just couldn't "Wait" Sasuke turned trying to hold any semblance of a smile as he waited, ready to see the blonde succumb to him.

"I think that Naruto wants to take the manual way over the surgery" Kakashi drawled from his now corner of confinement, since Naruto wouldn't allow the man near him anymore.

"Does that mean you get to use your hand on him?" asked the man as his eyes glinted and Sakura did her best to hold her nosebleed, because, yes, manually implied the raven would have to hold the blondes erection in his hands.

"OUT" Naruto drawled from the bed, as he fell back on it "You stay and fix this!" He pointed at Sasuke and then at his predicament, "And pinkette and dumbass can wait outside the curtain while you do it"

Kakashi groaned at the news, but obeyed nonetheless knowing how far to push Naruto. Sakura felt part of her heart break, since she sure was looking forward to see what came next between the usually quiet unreadable man and the loud blonde. But acting completely professional she ushered Kakashi on to the other side of the curtain.

"So beautiful, are you dating anyone?" He asked, with Naruto out of his sight he finally noticed the curvy well endowed nurse , he was an expert on the human body, he could tell, even through her scrubs that she was hot. Sakura stared at the man not believing her ears. The man had gotten a cock ring stuck on the patient right on the other side of the curtain and he wasn't even waiting until they were out of the hospital to flirt with someone else.

Meanwhile Naruto ran his hands through his face rubbing it in frustration. "I will have to apply pressure to the head for a couple of minutes see if that can get the swelling to go down, it will be uncomfortable" Sasuke said smugly as he finish putting his latex gloves on, and looked at the gasping blond, his blood suddenly turning cold. All sort of shame had left the blonde as he opened his tights fully on the bed and his forearm rested above his eyes. Sasuke's eyes scanned the tanned inner tights noticing the love bites on them. One, two, three, four... they sure where going at it. He felt his pants constrict at the sight but willed himself to control his need.

He instead relished in walking up to the blonde and grabbing his erection without notice "Ah!" The blonde complained at the unexpected harsh touch, it was good to be a doctor Sasuke though.

"Done misunderstand airhead, this is purely a professional touch. No moaning." Naruto bit his lip, fucking asshole.

"You must get your lovers because of your looks, you have no skill" He grounded out. Sasuke's hold on the blondes erection tightened.

Sasuke allowed the blonde to get the best out of him as he leaned in "Never had anyone complain, and in case you didn't notice moron, you just called me good looking" allowing his lips to barely graze the blondes ear. That got a breathy moan out of Naruto and he inwardly cursed himself for it. Naruto's lust laden eyes landed on Sasuke's. How was he supposed to get rid of the _fucking erection_ when the _fucking doctor_ kept getting him _fucking hard._ But surprisingly as Sasuke let go of his uncomfortable strong hold, he felt some of the pressure leave his member. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand slide down his cock, obsidian eyes not once leaving the relieved face as his hand took hold of the cock ring and brought it back up, freeing Naruto's anatomy from its hold.

"Oh _God yes!"_ Naruto moaned out in content as he finally felt the pressure leave the base of his cock. Sasuke had to do everything in his power, including remembering that there was only a curtain separating them from the rest of the emergency patients not to drop his pants and fuck the blonde into the bed as he heard the needy voice and imagined the many, many sounds he could possibly elicit from those lips.

"Seems, " He drawled, thanking his coat for covering his now fully standing erection" That even when I don't try my partner is always satisfied" He finished with a smug smirk as Naruto looked at him with hazed eyes from the relief he felt.

"You wish, you where able to satisfy me _like that_ " He smiled deviously. Sasuke felt as if the air got knocked out of his lungs as he drank in the smile.

"Emmm is everything ok?" Sakura asked as she peeked her head through the curtain, as the blonde regained some of his shame and covered himself.

"I after all deserve my credentials as a doctor, he'll be fine" Sasuke said to Sakura before turning his attention to Naruto "I'm pretty sure I left you quite sore" He knew very well he could of chosen another way to word that, but he didn't feel like it, he enjoyed the way the guys face turned even redder "So it's up to you to refrain from any sexual activity the next couple of days while you recover"

"I need to see you back here in a week just to make sure everything is ok" Naruto looked at the darkened eyes once more before scoffing and reaching for his clothes so he could leave the fucking hospital and get away from this man who provoked a feral need to have sex in him. The attraction was absolute. Naruto hadn't felt like that since he broke up with his last boyfriend, the need, it was just insane. To show himself, to let the man hear him, crave him, to fight for dominance.

Meanwhile Sasuke rushed into the hospital lockers and into the stalls, trying to keep the image of the darkened blue irises, and that erotic moan as he pumped his member furiously, he just needed to come, and as he visualized coming all over that face his release hit him. _Shit, Fuck, holy-shit._ Just how the hell did someone he didn't even know make him feel such desperate need.

* * *

Kakashi waited until they were both out of the hospital before he could drag the still angry blonde into a darkened corner of the parking lot. "Kakashi what the fu-" The blonde didn't get to finish his sentence as the silver haired man connected his lips to the blondes in a lust laden kiss. The blonde complied for a bit enjoying the attention as he fought for dominance but ended up losing. He gasped for air as the man detached his lips from the blue-eyed boy in order to lean into his ear "I saw the lust in your eyes and _his_ " He whispered sensually as his hips grounded into the smaller mans. Naruto in return made a sound that was a mix of pain and pleasure turning the older man on.

"You were looking at that doctor like you wanted to fuck his handsome face" His hand slid up Naruto's side moving the hem of his shirt up and caressing the small amount of skin exposed. "Or was it that you wanted him to fuck you into the mattress?" His fingers rode up caressing Naruto's side.

"When he was holding your cock" He ground his hips on the blonde once again, "What were you thinking about?" He bit Naruto's lobe as the blonde moaned softly remembering the dark eyes that belonged to the witty, insufferable, raven .

" I felt the urge to take you right there while he saw" Naruto gasped as he imagined the act. "You dirty, dirty, Naru even as you fought with him you were getting turned on, lucky your dick was already standing up or else how would you have excused it?" He placed small bites along Naruto's jaw bone, before palming the blondes already abused and over sensitized shaft. Naruto gasped remembering what had gotten them in the hospital on the first place as he pushed the man off of him, cutting off all contact.

"Fuck you Shi!" The blonde said clearly annoyed "You are not getting laid any time soon after that stunt you pulled with the cock ring" The blonde muttered as a beautiful red flush invaded his face. And he walked past his current friend with benefits and headed towards the car.

"C'mon Naru, really? I know you can still get turned on, I'll be kind to your dick"

"Fuck off" the blonde muttered, clearly still upset with the sliver haired man for the incident. Said man walked behind Naruto as he chuckled.

"Bet if that sexy doctor were whispering obscene things into your ear you'd be melting about now!" Kakshi screamed after the angered blonde.

He heard the door to the car slam shut in response.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Naruto fidgeted on the chair while waiting for a nurse to usher him into a room for his check up. He sat there flustered not knowing if he would get to see Doctor McSteamy again, he couldn't get the man out of his head. No matter how many times Kakashi tried to coax him into having sex he would not budge, not only because he was still mad at the man for his little stunt, but because all he could imagine was distorting the stoic doctors face into one of pleasure. Making the smug man lose control. Push his limits. It drove Naruto insane, and the thought not being able to accomplish that had him cranky and pent up.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up and found himself staring at green eyes, a small smile slipped into his face as he recognized the nurse that had been there to witness the whole fiasco that took place the week prior. He laughed feeling some sort of camaraderie with the girl.

He tried saying hello, "Hey ummm.."

She chuckled "Sakura, my name is Sakura" She extended hand towards Naruto and he shook it "Sorry about that, it's nice to re-meet you in better circumstances" They both laughed.

"Are you here for your follow up?" She asked as she looked around "Is your boyfriend not with you today?" A slight blush crept into Naruto's face "He's not my boyfriend"

Sakura blushed at that "Oh, sorry didn't mean to make this awkward" She put her clipboard down "I'm kind of glad to hear it though, as soon as he was alone with me he started flirting, here I was thinking he was an asshole and a cheat" Naruto burst into laughter.

"Shi is just...passionate" He gave Sakura a glance "He just loves human interaction, skin to skin interaction to be exact, and he doesn't discriminate between genders" Sakura laughed

"Well it's just nice to know he's not playing you, you seem nice"

"Hearing that from the nurse that was there to witness such an embarrassing moment in my life, didn't expect that for a minute" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"Follow me" She said as she pointed her head towards one of the rooms and laughed with Naruto "You seem like a fun person that is all, I bet your friends are never bored when you are around"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "It's more like the assholes laugh at me, not with me" Sakura chuckled as she opened the door, "You can sit by the bed, the doctor will be right over" she said as she threw Naruto a look of amusement before leaving the room. Sasuke had been in a... mood to put it shortly, since his encounter with the blonde cutie. Sakura had a feeling that the doctor was more than eager to meet the blonde again. And she wondered if he'd be able to hold his desires or if the sexual tension coming from both men would finally explode.

Naruto sat by the small check up bed in the middle of the room feeling butterflies tug at his belly, would Sasuke be doing his check up after all? Shit he was not a teenager with raging hormones anymore, why was he acting like one? The door opened, and in came the sex god. Naruto felt every part of his body ripple at the sight of the emotionless man.

As for Sasuke his hungry eyes finally landed on the blonde taking in the blondes beautiful yet boyish face. Then his neck, checking for any additional love bites from the last time they had seen each other, he was glad to see that the previous one's were gone. And there were no new ones on their place, before his eyes finished sliding down the finely shaped body.

"Hello, Doctor it is _not_ a pleasure to see you again" Naruto drawled knowing he was flat out lying, and that he'd been dying to set eyes on the man again. He just liked making him angry, and there it was, that twitch in the man's eyes before he closed the door.

"The feeling is mutual, I try not to make it a habit to meet repeatedly with morons, the job however makes it hard"

"I'd think looking at yourself in the mirror makes it hard, that means you have to look a moron in the eyes every time you do" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not as narcissistic as you think I am, I don't feel the need to look at the mirror all the time, and I'm not the idiot that walked into the emergency room with an embarrassing erection and a cock-ring cutting his circulation" Naruto flushed as he looked at the doctor straight in the eyes, the sparks of tension almost visible.

"I'm not the one that had to hold the guys erection in order to bring it down" He muttered a little bit at lost as to what else to retort.

"Who said that was something bad?" Sasuke's eyes suddenly grew wide, he obviously hadn't mean to let that bit of information out. Naruto's expression changed immediately into a predatory one. Sasuke had just fucking given him the upper hand in this game.

"Oh is that so? how much have you tortured yourself for being attracted to a _moron_ as you like to call me" Naruto drawled out as he quickly scanned the room for windows, the blinds were closed nobody could look into the room. He wanted the man, and the man he would have, so fuck decency, because Naruto was going to get what he wanted. He'd decided, he was going to make Sasuke Uchiha go crazy for him.

Sasuke locked the door and then walked directly towards Naruto, "Seeing that the moron has a boyfriend, I wouldn't know how I feel about it" He'd already let it out, so why try to hide it. Naruto hopped down from the bed and leaned against it.

"Who's my boyfriend?" He said lowly as he looked up at Sasuke's dark eyes "You mean Shi? He was just getting lucky that night" Naruto let out matter of factly, Sasuke felt a growl rise up from his throat. There was no explanation as to why he wanted to keep every part of the blonde to himself and he _should_ be more wary, the man just admitted to sleeping around. Usually he was more careful with his partners. Naruto took a step closer towards him "You know, he's been bitching and moaning nonstop because I won't let him touch me" Sasuke eyes fell on the sinful lips that let out that sentence.

"I won't let him touch me because" Naruto stepped on his tip toes so he could whisper in Sasuke's ear "I can't stop thinking about what you could do to me" Naruto bit the others ear lobe, "Or what I could do to you" He became bold and softly graced Sasuke's semi-hardened shaft through Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke snapped remembering the view of the blonde spread on the bed before him the week prior. Every single day since their encounter he'd imagined himself doing wicked things to the blonde, lots of wicked things. Sasuke's hand reached behind the blonde's lower back pulling the blonde flush against his body, the action causing their growing erections to graze each other through their pants. Naruto groaned into the others ear before latching his mouth to the pale neck.

"Seems like your dick is doing fine after that whole fiasco" Sasuke muttered before grinding harder against Naruto.

"I think I need a more thorough revision" the blonde let out while nipping at the neck offered in front of him. Sasuke's hand slid form the blondes back to the front quickly unbuttoning the tight jeans Naruto had put on for this visit, meanwhile Naruto was trying to kick off his shoes and undo the other mans pants as well. Sasuke's hand sneaked through the front of the blondes unbuttoned pants and squeezed his member. Naruto had to lean against the bed as his head fell back in pleasure.

"Finally" He muttered, content on having the man's hand on him again. But he was finally given the chance to touch the other man, he wouldn't settle for just the lust in the man's eyes, he was going to make Sasuke show some expressions. His own hand slid teasingly across the others hardened member, "Don't be a tease" Sasuke muttered, his hand giving a particularly slow stroke.

"Look who's talking" Naruto half moaned out as his hand finally ventured inside Sasuke's underwear grabbing the quite exceptional length and pumping it slowly. "Shit" Sasuke muttered as he went down on Naruto's neck, sucking and biting. Not caring about the trail of love bites he was leaving behind, it was the opposite he was satisfied with them, and wanted to lavish the tan neck with more bites. While both men tortured each other with a slow pace, their eyes connected and Sasuke almost lost his ability to breathe as his eyes landed on the blondes flushed cheeks and his darkened blue eyes. And finally on those torturous pink lips he couldn't stop thinking about.

He didn't even think about the gesture as he leaned down and caught Naruto's lips in a wanton kiss. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's teeth bite his lower lip an sucked on it before he opened his mouth to allow him to thoroughly ravage his mouth. They battled as Sasuke coaxed his tongue into a dance and explored every bit of the blondes mouth, while his ministrations on the blondes now fully erect cock fastened. Naruto had to separate from the raven gasping for air. Looking into black eyes hazily, shit the man knew what he was doing.

A glint seeped into the blondes eyes as his hands abandoned the doctors length and he suddenly switched heir position. "You are going to need to lean against the bed for this" He said hoarsely his voice laden with want, and Sasuke's eyes grew impossibly darker as drank the sight of Naruto falling down to his knees his face hovering over the man's groin.

"I'm hard to please" He said with a smug smirk, knowing it would only drive the blonde to try harder.

"Lucky you met me then" Naruto let out as he slid Sasuke's pants and underwear further down the man's legs. Sasuke leaned back resting his body on the bed watching as the blonde looked at his erection as if it were a price, the action made his dick jerk in anticipation. The blonde licked his lips and leaned in towards the man's upper tight. He placed a soft butterfly kiss there, before he kissed his way into the man's inner tights. Sasuke's hands gripped the sheets on the bed as Naruto's cheek was basically rubbing his erection, in an unbearable fairly there touch. Meanwhile the mouth he craved to have sucking his member was too busy nipping his inner tight and leaving a purple mark on the alabaster skin, one of Naruto's hands came up to Sasuke's erection and started jerking it slowly. Naruto's eyes lifted back up to Sasuke's as his hand ended up on sasuke's base, Naruto's lips moved and hovered right over the man's need. The blonde was a fucking tease, all Sasuke wanted was to feel the heat of the blondes mouth around his erection. But he wasn't going to beg.

"Feeling intimidated?" Sasuke gritted out, he saw Naruto smirk "Brace yourself" He whispered before Naruto went down taking all of his length inside his mouth. A low guttural moan left Sasuke's throat as he felt Naruto's mouth envelop him, his tongue riding up his dick, attacking the sensitive veins. "Fuck" Sasuke muttered as he groaned in pleasure he couldn't help but slip his fingers through Naruto's silky blonde hair, slightly pulling at it. Naruto hummed, the vibrations combined with Naruto's swipe of his tongue across his slit had Sasuke seeing stars.

Naruto stopped his ministrations for a second, and Sasuke resisted the urge to groan. Naruto went down to the base and licked his way all the way to the top. Sasuke couldn't take it, he needed more of the blonde, much, much more. He resisted the urge to shove his length back into Naruto's mouth but Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted and he heard the intake of breath as he went down once again taking the whole thing in. His head bobbed up and down, at first he took it slowly, humming along the length, he had to place both his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep him from trusting into his mouth. He increased his pace and looked up savoring the look of unadulterated pleasure on the ravens face, his cheeks flushed, soft groans of appreciation leaving his parted lips, his head leaned back. Naruto could come just from looking at that, but he was aiming higher than that. So he decided to provoke the man into action. One of his hands left Sasuke's hips to go down to his own erection to begin stroking it. His mouth abandoned the man's member and went down towards Sasuke's balls and begun teasingly sucking on them.

Sasuke managed to come down from his high as he felt the blonde shifting, he looked down to see said blonde pleasuring himself, his mouth sucking one of his balls, his eyes teary from the exertion of thoroughly fucking his erection and cheeks bright red. A low moan escaped Naruto as he increased the pace of the strokes to his own length.

"Bring your wicked mouth here" Sasuke muttered as he pulled Naruto back up and kissed him desperately, nipping at Naruto's already abused lips and biting his bottom lip.

"Just, take me" Naruto muttered as Sasuke flipped them over again, one hand playing with one of Naruto's nipples through his shirt and the other taking Naruto's erection into his own and pumping it with enough strength to draw a string of moans out of Naruto's occupied mouth. Sasuke felt annoyed at the blondes dressed State. But they possibly couldn't take this too slow where they were. This would have to do...for now.

"Please, please, please" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke trailed a path of kisses down and up his neck again and lifted him into the bed, he reached into one of the drawers right on the side of the bed, pulling something out.

"What-" Naruto stopped, his lusty eyes showing amusement. Of course they'd have those little packets of condoms and lube at the hospital. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear "Now, would be a good moment to say you don't want to do this" He bit the blondes lobe "Because I'm about to fuck you against that bed"

" _God_ , _yes, please do"_ Naruto moaned as he pulled Sasuke over for another soul-wrenching kiss.

Sasuke ripped the side of the package that had the lube and let it fall to his fingers as Naruto Shamelessly opened his legs allowing Sasuke to view his twitching hole. Sasuke's skilled fingers wasted no time as he went back to kissing Naruto while slipping a finger inside. Naruto moaned softly moving his hips against the finger. Sasuke didn't wait long before putting a second finger inside, he enjoyed the feeling of tightness against his fingers and could not wait to envelop his erection in that sinful heat.

"That's not enough" Naruto muttered against his lips "More"

Sasuke slipped in yet another finger, stretching and searching for that one spot that would have the blonde melting under him. As the blonde arched his back and had to place his hands on Sasuke's shoulders not to slip off the edge of the bed Sasuke smirked satisfied with the reaction.

" _Doctor!"_ Naruto let out, knowing it would turn Sasuke on. And it was true Sasuke had never heard the word with so much lust laced in it. He liked it, but he had a feeling he'd liked anything coming from the blonde.

Sasuke leaned in as he gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, "They'll hear you outside" Naruto groaned as he bit his lip to try and keep quiet. But getting incredibly turned on at the idea that when they came out of the room they would know that he had been the one with Sasuke. And that everybody's eyes would burn with jealousy.

Sasuke slowed the pace of his fingers "No, no, no" Naruto muttered, as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He reached to the side of the bed and ripped the condom wrapper before pulling it out "I think It's about that we put this on for you" Naruto whispered sensually as slipped from the bed, forcing Sasuke's fingers out of his hole. His hands skillfully rolled the condom down Sasuke's rock hard length, the man needed release, Naruto was going to give it to him, he turned around and rested his forearms on the bed as he showcased his ass to Sasuke. "It's time to show me your abilities" Naruto rasped out and Sasuke could barely take the view. He spread the blonde's cheeks and aligned his erection to the thoroughly prepared entrance. He pushed in slowly trying not to hurt the blonde, but he felt his head flying as the tight heat encased him.

"Shit you're so tight" He moaned softly as he saw his length slowly disappearing inside the blonde.

"Oh, _Oh wow_ " Naruto muttered as he bent over the bed resting his forearms on it and pushing back against Sasuke, swallowing the rest of the man's length inside.

"Wait" Sasuke actually had to grab the blondes hips and stop him from pushing back, what was happening to him he had more self control than this, he knew it but he felt like he could come any second.

"Can't handle me?" Naruto moaned softly as he clenched around him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, Naruto was a fucking devil. A succubus. He had to be.

He pulled back and plunged back in, hitting the prostate dead on making Naruto throw his head back "Fu-" he bit his lip to stop himself from making noise. Sasuke smirked, that was more like it.

He started a rhythm, Naruto meeting his thrusts eagerly, "oh my god, just like that, fuck Sasuke" He muttered as Sasuke gave a particularly hard plunge " _Right there!"_ Naruto lost it, biting his lip enough to draw blood. Sasuke just prayed there was enough chaos going on outside the door so nobody would notice the long consult and the noises coming from inside.

But right now he didn't care, he didn't care if they noticed he needed to make Naruto come undone. He plunged harder feeling his own ecstasy rising.

"Hhmph!" Naruto moaned as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, Sasuke leaned over, pushing his member to the hilt "You like it rough" he murmured by the shell of Naruto's ear. Right before he straightened back up and increased his thrusts beginning to lose control.

" _Yes_ , faster, harder!" Naruto groaned as lowly as it was possible, meeting Sasuke's thrusts. The rhythm between them was gone there was only pure raw need.

"Naruto, you feel great" Sasuke groaned, "And you look, ah-fuck!" He just couldn't take it, He looked down to see Naruto had slipping one hand down towards his erection as he began pumping it furiously. All while he moaned and groaned a string of curses and encouragement at Sasuke. With a particularly hard thrust and feeling Sasuke's grip on his hips Naruto moaned out loud " _Sasuke!"_ Damn Sasuke wished he had been able to look at the blondes face right that moment.

Naruto convulsed under him, as he felt the pleasure curse through his body which caused Sasuke to come as well "Naru-" He groaned as he gave one last long plunge before slumping into the man under him, waiting for his orgasm to finish washing over him. He tried to regain the ability to breath as he felt himself come back down from his high, Naruto was doing the same from under him. He heard Naruto chuckle "Well I'll be damned. I can't make fun of you for not knowing how to please your partner" He let out .

Sasuke scoffed as he slipped out of the blonde still feeling a little shaky and instantly missing the heat "Now I know that if you are not good at anything else, you at least got one redeeming ability" Naruto laughed while Sasuke produced tissues from a drawer.

"Is this the room you bring all the teens to teach them sex-ed or something" Naruto drawled out, feeling extremely calm and satisfied.

Sasuke smirked at the idea "You'd be surprised how many of them show up asking for birth control and condoms" He took off his condom and disposed of it, as he couldn't believe he still felt his dick jump at the sight of Naruto slumped and half naked against the bed. He wanted to go again. But that would be too risky.

Naruto finally got the strength to stand up again and grabbed a tissue from the box Sasuke had placed beside him and cleaned himself before redressing. God, if this had felt incredible he couldn't imagine what would happen when both of them managed to get to a decent bed and take their clothes off. The thought put Naruto on fire. He finally turned towards the doctor a satisfied smirk on his face.

"So, the check up revealed everything was fine?"

Sasuke actually smirked "Most definitely, you'll have to thank me for my services later" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful now, would I?" Naruto was about to walk towards the door, but then he stopped himself. Once wasn't really enough, he wanted more. He wanted, he didn't know what he wanted but he didn't want to just end it on a quickie in the check-up room.

He slipped out a card from the pocket of his jeans and placed it in one of the pockets of Sasuke's white coat "That's my number, even if you're an asshole, it'd be nice if you called" Naruto mumbled before leaning up and connecting his swollen lips to Sasuke's again. It was a soft kiss that left much to be desired. But that's what Naruto wanted, he wanted Sasuke to come after him again. To want more.

"What about that guy shi?" Sasuke said and he hated that jealousy had marred the question. He could see a smile forming on Naruto's lips.

"If you are that jealous, we can talk about it" He opened the door, to let himself out of the room "First, of course you would have to call"

He'd left the ball in Sasuke's court now. He would be the one to choose what happened from here on. But Naruto really, really wished Sasuke would call.

And said doctor who was left inside the room tried to convince himself that it'd be a bad idea, but he'd been left with more desire than the one he felt before he had put his hands on the blonde.

None of his rational ideas as to why he shouldn't meet or call the devious blonde again made sense. No matter what he told himself, deep down he knew he wouldn't just let it end there.

* * *

And that's the end of my super long one-shot :) I really loved the concept of this one-shot, and it might turn into a two-shot or a very short multi-chapter after a while, I'm not sure it might be any time soon. But I made sure to leave enough to work from once I got time to write it down, first I would like to start updating the sequel for CKH first and then work on this one a little more if possible, but for now I hope you all liked the piece of smut that was dying to jump from my head to the page ;)

Please review lots and lots!

Till next time lovelies,

Oneofakind


End file.
